1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector assembly with a first connector to be mounted to an electric or electronic device, such as a circuit board, and a second connector to be connected with the first connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,910 discloses a board connector assembly with first and second connectors. The first connector includes a tubular receptacle and is mountable on a circuit board. The second connector is fittable into the receptacle.
An upward force can act on the connector assembly, for example, when a wire drawn out from the second connector is bent and pulled up away from the circuit board when the two connectors are connected properly. In this situation, the second connector contacts the upper wall of the receptacle and exerts an upward force on the upper wall of the receptacle. Thus, the upper wall must have a specified strength to avoid being cracked or damaged.
On the other hand, there has been a demand for thinning receptacles to provide thinner circuit boards. However, the upper wall cannot be thinned very much even if reinforcing ribs are formed on the upper. Therefore further ingenuity has been hoped.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object thereof is to allow a connector to be further thinned.